Decisions : Equals Good or bad?
by Evenos Cross
Summary: It's been a year since Souske has eliminated all threats from Kaname Chidori's life but when a special mercenary group finds out about Chidori what happens? souske X Kaname OCXOC and plz review and no flames. currently being re-written, I'll update asap
1. New arivals

A/N: My first FMP Fanfic XD Hope ya enjoy oh and note to all flamers I do not care what you think so don't even bother...I may b a failure as a writer but I enjoy what I do so as for now enjoy chap 1 in meh new fanfic : Decisions equal bad or good?

Dream:

_"Urzu 7 to base I cleared the target over.." "Danan to Urzu 7 you have clearance to return good job on your mission." "alright Urzu 7 returning to base...Hold on there is another armslave in the area do I take it out? over"_

_"Danan to Urzu 7 you have clearance to take it out now go.." Souske turned his Arm slave the Arbalest towards the direction of the other arm slave. "I wonder what that arm slave is..." All of a sudden a large blast impacted the Arbalest._

_"What the?!" Souske readied the Arbalest when three more blasts hit it. "What is that thing!" He exclaimed as he looked around. A large silver and black arm slave with a wolf shaped head stood in front of the Arbalest._

_"Souske.....remember me...." A voice called out from the other A.S. Souske recognized the voice but didn't remember whose it was. "Don't tell me you forgot.....my very close friend" the person called out in pure malice. Souske then remembered. "Y-you're supposed to be dead....I SAW YOU DIE!" He yelled out._

_"Well you were wrong Sagara Souske! I'm alive and I'm here to finish what you started!" Souske pulled out a blade from the side of the arbalest and rushed at the other A.S. The mysterious person drew a long Katana from the back of his A.S. and rushed at souske clashing making sparks fly everywhere._

_"Why the hell are you here! I though.....you died" The person growled. "I said shut up!!!" As he made his A.S. strike Souske's in the body making it slide back. "You'll feel the pain I felt....when you all left me to die!!" The mech held its arm out gathering energy then shot out a large beam.  
_

_Souske's eyes widened as the large blast impacted the Arbalest exploding it._

End of Dream

Souske Shot up from his bed breathing hard, this was the third time this week he had the same dream. He looked at himself then sighed in relief as he looked over at the girl he was in love with, Kaname Chidori.

Souske stood up and took a shower then got Dressed and ate while waiting for Chidori. Meanwhile three guys stood in the school office waiting for someone. One of the guys had red hair almost as dark as blood, silver eyes that could put you into a trance, and three noticeable scars on his face.

The second person stood next to red haired male, he had light blue hair almost as light as the sky, he had piercing blue eyes and what seemed to be a tattoo on his neck. The final male had black hair with two bangs hiding part of his face and blood red eyes.

As they waited another boy ran up to them. "Hey guys I'm back.." The guy had light red hair and blue eyes along with a necklace shaped like a crown around his neck. "So Roy when's this guy supposed to be here..." The boy with the blood red hair opened his eyes.

"he's supposed to be here in half an hour Sora so calm down...enjoy the view.." Sora sighed and leaned against the wall while brushing his light red hair back. He turned to the boys with black hair and Blue hair. "And you two are?"

The boy with blue hair sighed. "Names Rikuro...happy?" Sora sighed and leaned against the wall again. "what about you...you haven't spoken yet..." The boy with black hair looked up and crossed his arms. "I'm Sasruto...that's all you need to know..."

Sora shrugged then went back to waiting. After a few more minutes of waiting a man with silver hair and a girl with dark hair walked towards Roy, Sora, Sasruto, and Rikuro. Rikuro looked at the girl and grinned. "She's cute"

Roy whacked Rikuro then sighed. "Shut it that's Ren Mikihara secretary for this school's student counsel..." Rikuro sighed. "Alright" Roy walked over to the silver haired man then bowed. "My name is Kanan Roy it is a pleasure to meet you Atsunobou Hayashimizu"

The silver haired man chuckled. "Good to meet you to Kanan-kun..and who are those three?" Roy signaled and the other three stepped forward. Rikuro was first then Sasruto and Finally Sora, after the introductions were finished they all walked inside.

While they talked souske, Kaname, and Kyoko walked to school. "Souske can I ask you something" Kaname looked at him with a worried face. Souske looked at her. "ok go ahead." Kaname almost looked like she was going to burst into tears but she stopped.

Kyoko looked around "Oh shoot I forgot to go get something I'll meet you two at school!" She said while running off. Souske looked back at Kaname. "Whats wrong?" Kaname hugged him tightly while lightly sobbing into his chest.

"I know you've been dreaming about dying! I know you dreamt you were going to die while piloting Arbalest!" She cried out while sobbing. Souske's eyes widened. "I...I'm not dreaming about dying and I'm off duty right now so there is no fear of me being put in that much trouble again" He said trying to calm her down.

Kaname hugged him even tighter as she kept sobbing into his chest. "Please don't leave me Souske..." Souske hugged her back and closed his eyes. "I don't plan of leaving you any time soon...anyways how did you know?"

Kaname pulled away. "I heard you talking in your sleep...I heard you saying that you wanted to come back to me...but then you froze and clutched your heart as if something was happening.....please...Souske...Don't leave me." She said as she continued sobbing into his chest. Souske hugged her again then gave her a small kiss. "I told you...I'm not dying any time soon..."

She looked up at Souske then kissed him back. "Promise me you won't die..." Souske took off his dog tag from mithril and put it around her neck. "I promise I won't die...not as long as you hold this..." Kaname smiled as Souske wiped away her tears, then they both kept walking to school.

when they got there they noticed a group of students around the principle's office. "I wonder whats going on?" Kaname said as she walked towards the group then she noticed it was all girls who were starring at the four new arrivals.

Roy walked past the crowd then gave Souske a quick glare saying 'piss me off and you're gonna get it'. Souske looked back as he Saw Roy run past a gate and walk into a room. Sora, Rikuro and Sasruto were standing still as the girls stared at them.

Sasruto whispered to Rikuro. "Isn't Dez-San gonna get mad if you flirt with other girls..." Rikuro's eyes widened. "you're right I'll just stay like this...oh crap we gotta follow Kan lets go!" he yelled out while running.

Sasruto and Sora both sighed and crowd of girls was going to Follow when a teacher walked in and got in the way. "TO CLASS ALL OF YOU! NOW!!" She yelled out as everyone went inside.

While in class Souske sat next to Chidori which was no surprise as they had been together for about a year now. A teacher walked in and the class all said in conjunction. "Good morning Eri-sensei" She turned and signaled for some people to come in.

Souske and Chidori's eyes widened. "What are they doing here!" Souske yelled out accidentally making everyone look at him as if he were an idiot. Roy sighed and then as he looked around his eyes locked on a girl with black hair and dark green eyes.

The teacher finished talking then signaled for the new students to introduce themselves. Sasruto went first. "I am Sasruto and I came here to finish my studies other than that I've lived in Japan for a large portion of my life...I've only recently began to travel so...thats about it.." The teacher pointed to a desk and Sasruto nodded sitting down.

Next up was Rikuro. He grinned and looked around. "My name is Rikuro and the same as Sasruto I've lived in Japan for a large amount of time and I am going out with a wonderful girl so for all the ladies...Sorry but I'm taken" Most of the girls giggled as Rikuro stood there grinning and looking around.

The teacher sighed and pointed to a desk in the front corner where he sat down and pulled out some manga and began to read. The next one up was sora. "My name is Sora and yeah that's all...I'm into collecting certain things and I'm currently in a group...I've traveled for many years but I'm hoping maybe this will be my permanent home..."

The teacher pointed to a desk in the back where Sora sat down and looked on as Roy was the last one left. "So mind telling us you're name?" The teacher called out but Roy was mesmerized by the girl's eyes until another girl stood up and whacked him over the head with her bag.

Roy felt the hit then shook his head. "yes?" He said with a confused voice. "Oh I am Kanan Roy...I come from many places but my birthplace is Mexico I lived there for a few years then came here...I take kendo and I am part of a group...that is all.." The girl whispered to Roy. "remember the goal is to protect her not fall in love with her..."

Roy looked at the girl and whispered. "I know that Miku...but you know what position I'm in especially since I know her already even if she doesn't recognize me....." He said as he walked to the back where he was told to sit then sighed. He growled at the thought that he was guarding the life of the person he was in love with. As he sat there thinking class began.

-end of chap1

Hope you liked! Arigatou!!

Rikuro: Awesome! another fanfic I star in XD

Sasruto: suuuure...

Me: You two cut it out before I send you both out of here

Sora: the hot head talks...

me: GAH GET OUT! -kicks everyone out- well hope ya enjoyed! -bows and runs out (btw don't forget to leave a review and plz no flames I appreciate any criticism at all Arigatou! till next time!!)


	2. Meeting

A/N: Chap 2 is up hope ya like!

A/N: I am fixing up the fic so I can continue it.....if you notice anything wrong please don't hesitate to help me improve thank you very much and I appreciate the constructive criticism.

* * *

Roy thought as he finished up his assignment then he turned over to Sasruto who was still working. He sighed heavily as he finished and stood up. "Eri-sensei may I be excused?" He called out.

The teacher looked over at Roy. "Have you finished your work?" Roy nodded. "alright then you can leave.." Roy stood up and walked into the hallway as he pulled out his phone and looked at it. "No missions today..." he mumbled as he turned and saw the green eyed girl.

"What do you mean 'No missions'?" She said in a curious way. Roy turned and put his phone away. "And you are?" The girl smirked then leaned against a wall. "Names Sage...and you are Roy right?" He nodded as he let his hair cover his eyes.

"So what are you doing out here?" She asked in a calm manner. "I'm just waiting..." Sage kept looking at Roy then she sighed. "I hate today..." Roy looked over and watched her. "And why's that?"

Sage sighed and held out a paper. "there's a school dance tomorrow and the group we called canceled..." Roy grinned. "maybe I can help you with that.." Sage looked at him. "You don't have the voice of a person who can sing..."

Roy shrugged. "Maybe I do maybe I don't...who knows." Sora and Sasruto walked out and looked at Roy and Sage then Sasruto Pulled Sora back into the hallway. "What the hell was that for!" He hissed at sasruto. Sasruto rolled his eyes. "Baka Roy is with a girl...that's something he hasn't done in a LONG LONG time..."

Sora looked at Sasruto with a confused look. "and why is that?" Sasruto sighed. "when he was younger, he knew a girl that he fell for....but she vanished suddenly without any notice..once that happened, Roy decided to leave...that's when he joined mithril"

"Ah...." Sora said as he thought about it. Sasruto then looked at sora. "So how do you know Roy?" Sora chuckled. "Were in the same division in mithril, we're good friends even if it doesn't look like it." Sasruto sighed. "Well I know him cause of his transfer here a few years ago..."

Sora looked at sasruto with a puzzled look. "transfer?" sasruto then shook his head. "Nevermind...just forget I said anything about that" Sora shrugged then went back to looking. They both looked on then they noticed Roy and Sage were gone. "What the hell!" They both yelled out in unison.

Souske and Chidori were behind Sasruto and Sora when they were spying and Souske called out. "And you two are doing what over here..." Sora jumped accidentally knocking Sasruto on the ground. Sasruto growled. "Sora u baka!! why the hell did you knock me down!" Chidori sighed. "At least explain what you were doing..."

Sasruto sighed and stood up. "We were keeping an eye on someone." Sora smacked his forehead. "Shut up Sasruto" Souske sighed and walked into the hallway catching up to sage who was still talking with Roy.

"So we have a deal?" Roy said holding out his hand. "Fine...but mess up and we'll have your head." She said with a glare as she shook Roy's hand but to her surprise Roy lifted her hand and kissed it gently making Sage blush. In that instant Roy smiled which was something he had not done in a long time.

Rikuro then walked out and saw Roy. "SUP Kan! what are you doing!" He called out making Roy stumble backwards. "WOAH!" He yelled out as he fell backwards pulling sage with him. She landed on him then looked down jumping back up letting her hair cover her face to hide the blush that was rapidly spreading across it.

"B-BAKA!" she yelled out kicking him in his side then walked off with a dark red face. Souske looked down and helped Roy up giving him a glare. Sora ran in laughing. "Roy you just got knocked the fuck out!" Sasruto and Hallow whacked Sora.

"Ow what the hell! I was telling the truth" Sora said while rolling his eyes. Roy looked at Souske then glared back. "Souske..." Roy said with a slight growl. "Roy..." Souske said in the same manner. They both walked in the same direction leaving sasruto Rikuro and Sora behind.

Later that day Roy was waiting in the auditorium when Sora, Rikuro, and Sasruto walked in. "Alright...Sage and Kaname Chidori have hired us to perform at the dance tomorrow...so we have to practice...get it got it good..."

Sora grinned. "Finally! wait who's singing?" Roy sighed. "I'll be singing...Sasruto has bass Rikuro has Drums and You have guitar...got it?" They all nodded. "Well get your instruments we have to practice NOW" He said as he picked up the microphone.

They all got ready then Roy closed his eyes and began:

Sora started off with a slow guitar beat.

_Yeah, you've been alone  
I've been gone for far too long  
But with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you_

_Never let it show__ The pain I've grown to know  
'Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

_I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
My heart's always with you now  
I won't question why so many have died  
My prayers have made it through yeah  
'Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

Sora sped up the guitar beat then Rikuro and Sasruto started playing their instruments.

_Letters keep me warm  
Helped me through the storm  
But with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you_

_I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
My heart's always with you now  
I won't question why so many have died  
My prayers have made it through yeah  
'Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

_I've always been true  
I've waited so long just to come hold you  
I'm making it through  
It's been far too long, we've proven our  
love over time's so strong, in all that we do  
The stars in the night, they lend me their light  
to bring me closer to heaven with you_

(Bring me closer)

_But with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you_

_I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
My heart's always with you now  
I won't question why so many have died  
My prayers have made it through yeah  
'Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

_And with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you_

Sora Sasruto and Rikuro stopped as Roy finished singing then he saw Souske Chidori and sage sitting in some seats. "Good job...now let's see you do that tommorow night hmm" Sage called out as they all clapped.

Roy set the microphone back on the stand then walked out pulling on a white cloak. Souske followed him leaving Sage and Chidori sitting there. "Why did you follow me?" Roy looked back then reached into his reached into his sleeve then they both pointed a pistol at each other.

"I see so my suspicion is true..." Roy said as he was about to pull the trigger. "If you were going to come here you should have at least not come to the school...you know it and I know it..." Souske called out as he put the gun back into his holster. Roy did the same then walked away and headed for his house. he sighed as he ran into Miku again.

"I warned you...we're only here to protect her..." She said in a cold voice. Roy sighed and looked down. "well It seems you haven't gotten over being experimented on..." Miku hissed at Roy then tied her light brown hair back. "Remember don't be a idiot...look at Souske...he was Mithril's finest and now he's a lap dog for the girl..."

Roy growled again. "I won't turn out like him!" Miku sighed. "Fine do what you want...but I won't be there to bail you out..." she said as she pulled on her jacket and left the school grounds. Roy walked mumbling the words to the song he sang earlier.

As he walked he bumed into someone. "what are you doing here..." Roy said as he glared at the person. "What can't I see my old friend?" Roy growled. "I was never your friend...now get away..."

The man had a cloak wrapped around himself. "I offer you to join the D.G's..." Roy turned. "D.G's?" The man smirked. "The Divine guardians...they will be the ones to purify this world of evil..." The man said with a smirk.

Roy looked at the man and his silver eyes met his gold ones. "if you want my help..." Roy said as the area went dark. Miku looked on as her eyes widened. "he can't be doing this can he...." she mumbled as she kept looking on. "brother....don't do what I think your gonna do..."

-end of chap 2

hope ya liked

The song was Gunslinger By avenged sevenfold ( it is a really good song hope ya like it Laterz!)


	3. Trouble and the first kiss

A/N: Next chap for my FMP fic hope ya like

Roy and the mysterious person kept talking when Miku walked out from where she was hiding. "ngh.....the failed experiment is here...." The mysterious person called out. Miku growled and pulled a gun out of her sleeve and aiming at the man's head. "why the hell are you here!" She yelled out.

Roy turned and looked at Miku. "Miku calm down! Don't do anything rash here!" Miku growled. "Shut up!! h-he tested on me like I was some kind of lab rat!" Roy sighed and looked at Miku again. "Miku please stop" Miku growled. "I said shut up!" She cried out as she shot at the man.

Souske, Chidori, and Sage were getting things ready for the dance when they heard a gunshot. Souske jumped off the ladder and turned to Sage and Chidori. "Stay here I'll see whats going on."

They both nodded as Souske Ran outside and saw Roy on the ground bleeding from his arm and side. "Roy?" He called out as he ran over to him. "Are you alive?" He said as he turned him was out cold and when he took a closer look he had a bulletproof vest.

"He got shot by an armor piercing round...this is weird" He said as he stood Roy up and helped him walk to the school. Roy woke up while he was being moved then he winced. "Can you let go of me Souske...I'm fine I can walk by myself."

Souske let Roy go then he tried to walk but he fell forward and hit his face on the ground. "OW DAMNIT!" Souske helped Roy up again then walked into the school. "So how did you get shot?" souske asked as they entered.

Roy sighed. "I don't want to talk about it." Sage and Chidori saw Roy bleeding from the shot. "Roy!!" They both called out as he was set on the ground. Roy looked the other way and closed his eyes.

"I'm not going to say anything about it whether you ask or not..." Roy said as he laid there. Sage rolled her eyes and punched the area where he was shot making him cry out in pain. "D-damn it! what the hell was that for!!"

Sage giggled then punched him again. "For being an ass" She simply replied. As she kept punching him, he cried out in pain again then passed out. "uh-oh I think I overdid it..." Souske sighed and looked around. "Migh as well find his fr-"

He got cut off when out of nowhere Sasruto and Rikuro burst in followed by Sora. "Where's Kan!" Rikuro called out as he ran towards Souske. Souske pointed to Roy out cold and Sage with a puzzled face.

Chidori sighed then walked back and kept working. Sasruto looked at Roy. "It couldn't have been him could it?" Sora sighed. "If it was him...then...we got trouble..." Rikuro looked at sora then back at Roy. "This is bad if it was him....theres not telling what could happen if he was let out of prison..." Sora mumbled.

"well let's get him out of here and treat him." Sasruto called out. Sora and Rikuro nodded while sage still looked on with a puzzled look on her face. sasruto picked up Roy and walked out followed by Sora.

Rikuro looked at sage souske and Chidori then sighed. "Did any of you hear or see anyone here?" Sage shook her head. "Not really...the only person I saw was Miku but she didnt talk like always..."

Rikuro nodded then ran out leaving Sage, Souske, and chidori to finish working. Souske was placing decorations up when he went down from the ladder. "Sage can you put these up there? I have to go put up some other decorations." Sage nodded then climbed up the ladder. As she worked she couldn't help but think about Roy.

"why the hell am I worried about that baka" She mumbled as she put up decorations. She kept shaking her head as if trying to get rid of her thoughts. "I have to stop thinking about this!" she growled at herself.

After a while, she had a worried look on her face as she worked when she stopped paying attention and lost her balance. "Ahhhh!!" She yelled out as she fell. With that she tried to reach out to the ladder but lost her grip and landed on her back, hitting her head on the ground.

Souske saw sage then ran to her. "Sage! Sage! are you ok? did you get hurt?" He said shaking her. Chidori looked at sage then sighed. "she fell hard so she's probably out cold...and the nearest hospital is thirty minutes away."

souske sighed. "I think I know where to take her" He said as he picked her up and ran out followed By chidori. "Right around here" He said as he ran into a house and kicked the door.

Rikuro closed his manga book and walked over to the door and saw Souske carrying Sage. "What happened here?" He said as he brushed his hair back. Souske pushed Rikuro out of the way and walked in and set Sage on a couch.

"She fell of a fifteen foot ladder, she's out cold and we brought her here because I know Roy knows something about medicine." Souske said as he walked into a room. rikuro sighed. "he's asleep baka...he's resting up for tommorrow."

Souske shrugged. "she needs help and he will definetly treat her..." Souske knocked and then someone opened the door. "What do you want Sagara..." Roy called out as he brushed the hair out of his eyes. Souske pointed to sage who was out cold.

Roy's eyes widened then he jumped over the table and picked up some briefcases and opened them. "what happened to her" He said with a hint of worry in his voice. Souske sighed. "ask Rikuro..."

Roy loked over at him. "explain...now" As he pulled out different things and set them up. Rikuro opened up his manga again. "She fell down a fifteen foot ladder and is now out cold..." Roy finished setting up the machines then signalled for everyone to move as he Picked up sage an set her down on the ground.

He winced as he felt the pain from the gunshot wound. He ignored the pain and began mixing different liquids together. "Here we go..." He said as he poured the liquid into a syringe and moved her arm. souske and Chidori looked on as he kept working.

"This might hurt her even thouh shes out cold." Roy tapped her wrist then set the Syringe on her arm. He slid it into her wrist and injected the liquid into her. "Hopefully she doesn't wake up..." He finished injecting the liquid then removed the syringe and placed a bandage on her wrist.

"There we go...now all she needs to do is rest...the liquid had some cell enhancers that make the cells in a person's body act much faster.." Souske and Chidori looked at roy. "Ehhh neither of us know where she lives...and we don't know her number...so...do you mind if she can stay here."

Roy and Rikuro both looked at Souske and yelled out. "WHAT?!" sasruto shot up from his bed and Sora fell from his top bunk as he shot up. "oww..." Roy was looking away to hide the dark blush on his face.

Rikuro was laughing at Roy then looked at Souske. "Fine she can stay just drop by a change of clothes for her so she can bathe in the morning." Souske and Chidori both nodded then bowed. Souske left followed by Chidori as she called out. "Thank you very much"

Roy was frozen as he was processing the information. Rikuro was laughing his ass off when Sasruto and Sora walked out. "What the hell happened?" Sora said as he saw Roy standing still Rikuro laughing his ass off and sage out cold on the couch.

Sasruto rolled his eyes and walked back into his room and fell back to sleep. Sora laughed also then walked back into his room. After twenty minutes Rikuro stopped laughing and walked into his room. Roy still stood there spaced out when all of a sudden he was tackled to the ground.

"Oomph!" He said as he fell. The person held a knife to his neck. "Why the hell am I here! talk!! NOW!" The person was sage. Roy looked as Sage held the knife to his neck.

He grinned then twisted her wrist and pinned her to the ground as everyone heard a thud. Sora ran in then closed his eyes. "ROY WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled out. Roy looked at sage then noticed the position he was in as he jumped back with a dark red blush on his face. Luckily it was dark so noone could notice.

sage was on the ground when Sora ran out yelling something about his eyes never being the same. Roy looked at Sage then helped her stand. "t-thank you..." She said in a semi-shy voice as she walked back outside but was stopped by Roy. "I can't take this anymore..." He mumbled as he pulled her in. Sage's eyes widened as the next even occured.

He kissed her. Roy who swore would not do anything. Went back on his word and thought _'this is worth it....I don't care if she hates me or if she never talks to me' _Sage then kissed back as they both pulled back with dark red blushes on their faces Roy set Sage down on his bed.

"stay in my room....you'll be more comfortable...goodnight.....Sage-chan..." As he gave her a small kiss on the cheek he walked out of the room and lied down on the couch looking up at the ceiling. Sage laid in his bed thinking about the events that had just happened. she then mumbled. "Goodnight.......Roy-kun....."

-end of chap 3

Me: And the mushy parts begin ..

sage: -blushing a dark red- w-why did we kiss so early!

me: ehhhhh -face goes dark red- I don't know

Rikuro Sora and Sasruto: -laughing their asses off-

me and sage: -glares-

me: well hope ya enjoyed!

Sage: -punches roy through a wall- Next time we end up doing anything stupid you die! -glares-

me: Owwwwww.....understood ma'am -holding face-


	4. Weird night

A/N: Nothing really to talk err write about then well enjoy .-.

* * *

Roy tried to sleep but he couldn't. He began to move around when he finally gave up and went into the basement and pulled off his shirt and put an I-pod on the side of his pants. Ironically the song was Over and Over by three days grace.

He sighed as he began practicing his Kendo techniques when all of a sudden he had the sudden urge to train on Sasruto's training post. As time passed he began to feel sluggish but kept attacking the post in an attempt to clear his head but it didn't work. After an hour he finally lost all strength and went back to the couch.

"Why did I kiss her..." He said as he continued to listen to his I-pod. He then began to curse himself as more 'romantic' songs played. Then he sat up and snuck into his room and took out some clothes then snuck out but slipped on something and fell face first.

"AHHHH!!" He yelled out as he hit the ground with a thud. When he looked down he saw a skirt making his eyes widen and his face go dark red. "oh God I gotta get out of here" he muttered as he stepped out and slowly closed the door but didn't notice the skirt still wrapped around his foot.

All of a sudden sage woke up and saw Roy and looked down at his leg. "R-roy? what are you doing?" She said in a sleepy voice. Roy sighed in relief and whispered. "I came here to see you but go back to bed we can talk in the morning." He said, hoping to make her go back to sleep.

Sage all of a sudden stood up and walked towards him and wrapped her arms around Roy pulling him on top of her making him blush a dark red. She giggled as she blushed. "I never knew you were shy" She whispered to him with another giggle. "I-I'm not shy" He said as he looked down, noticing that she was only in her shirt making him blush a darker red.

"sage please to back to sleep" He called out then sage let go and sighed as soon as she fell back to sleep. He sighed again and snuck back out but she shot up and saw Roy. They both were silent when all of a sudden everyone heard a shriek.

Everyone went to the living room to see what happened but they only saw Roy fly out of the room and break the wooden table. Sasruto sighed then helped Roy up. "what did you do now?" Roy rubbed his head and winced. "I did nothing I just happened to sneak in to get a change of clothes when she woke up."

Sasruto rolled his eyes and walked back to his room as everyone else did the same. Roy stood there with his head down. "I am a total idiot..." He said as he smacked his forehead with a loud sigh.

The door shut and Roy just sighed and looked around. He then picked up his clothes and walked into the washroom to bathe. "ugh...Why does this happen to me..." He said as he dried off and got dressed.

He walked to the couch which seemed like the comfiest place there then lied down and fell asleep.

_Dream:_

_Roy walked around an empty room when he noticed he was in his A.S suit then he walked out and walked around more. "what is this..." he said as he reached for a gun but felt a sword hilt. "What in the?"_

_He kept walking until he saw a large room that was pure white and sage chained to the roof by her arms and legs. It looked like she was beaten then left there to Die. Roy growled then drew the sword and killed some guards._

_Sage woke up and Saw Roy. "Roy!!" She called out then the chains broke and she fell from the roof. "SAGE!!" He cried out as he caught her then held her close as he ran out of the room while being followed._

_once he made it to the exit guards surrounded them. Roy held sage closer as he whispered into her ear. "I will love you...forever and always..." Sage held Roy as well whispering. "I know...I do too..."_

_After saying those words the guards shot them both killing them on the spot._

_End of Dream:_

Roy shot up wide eyed as he looked at the clock. It was only six in the morning. He rubbed his head and Decided to cook breakfast. As everyone came out Sora sat down and drank some pepsi. "So what'cha cookin Roy?"

Roy rolled his eyes as he set some food on the table and poured some juice in the cups. He then walked towards the room to wake Sage up when he was knocked on the ground by a girl with red hair who ran into Rikuro's room.

Roy's eye twitched. "Who invited Dezray?!" He said as he glared at Sasruto and sora who were already eating. Sasruto shrugged. "I know I didn't...all I know is it was probably Rikuro."

Sora nodded in agreement as he ate and drank pepsi. "Man this is good!" He called out as he kept eating. Roy sighed and opened the door. He lightly poked sage a few times when she finally woke up. "Rise and shine sleepy head..." He called out as he stepped out.

Sage sat up and stretched as she saw a bag with clothes in it. "probably Souske and Chidori left it for me" She stood up and picked up the bag then walked into the bathroom. Roy Sasruto and Sora finished having breakfast when they heard a thud.

Roy walked into Rikuro's room and Saw the girl with red hair punching Rikuro into the ground. "I think I walked in on something..." Roy said as he walked away but got dragged. "AHHHHHHHH!!" The girl then punched Roy out of the room along with Rikuro.

both of them hit the wall outside as she came out grinning. Rikuro stood up. "I said I was sorry Dez-chan!" He said as he brushed his hair back. Dez glared at Rikuro then kissed him. Roy laughed as Rikuro stood wide eyed.

Dez pulled away and smiled. "ok you're forgiven...but if I hear from sage that you hit on another girl!" She said with a pissed off voice. "you won't have to worry about having kids..." She said as she left.

both Rikuro and Roy stood up and sat down to continue having breakfast. Sage walked out of the bathroom dressed and with her hair tied into a pony tail. "I'm leaving.." She said as she picked up her jacket and put it on. Roy sighed. "Have breakfast at least so you don't pass out in class."

Sage sighed and took some toast and drank some coffee. "Happy?" She said with an irritated tone. Roy chuckled then nodded. "I'll see ya at school.." Sage sighed and threw a book at Roy's head.

Roy got hit then rubbed his head with a chuckle. "Well at least we get an excuse because we have to practice so let's go..." Roy said as he picked up his guitar and walked out to the school and the auditorium.

Sasruto Rikuro and Sora followed Roy then set up in the Auditorium which was ready for the dance. Roy sighed and went up to the microphone, turned it on, got ready on his guitar, then began to sing.

-end of chap 4


	5. The dance and the incident

A/N: I will have semi-ish fun writing this since I just got an idea XD enjoy -poofs-

Roy signaled for Sora and Rikuro to start a guitar beat as he began to strum his guitar. Sasruto began to play. Roy closed his eyes and sighed clearing his throat.

_"Every time I call you on the phone  
I listen to it ring but no one's home  
I can't explain the energy that  
You give me when I'm left here alone_

_And every time I pass you on the street  
You won't even turn and look at me  
I never would of thought that things could  
Go this far but please believe me_

_I'll pick you up, won't let you fall  
I'll build your trust and it won't hurt at all,  
Your only drug will let you down,__I'm through now,  
so take me and blow me away_

_When I feel numb I'll let you know,  
I won't become what I was before,  
You cannot kill what's not your creation,  
This is the Art of Breaking_

_I think I might just lose my mind  
If I have to watch this one more time  
I can't explain how many times i've  
Stayed for you when you were on my mind_

_No one ever said that it was easy  
So come out of the cold and stop your bleeding  
I never would of thought that things could  
Go this far, but please believe me_

_I'll pick you up, won't let you fall  
I'll build your trust and it won't hurt at all,  
Your only drug will let you down,  
I'm through now, so take me and blow me away_

_When I feel numb I'll let you know,  
I won't become what I was before,  
You cannot kill what's not your creation,  
This is the Art of Breaking_

_Are you gonna run away, and leave me here alone?  
Are you gonna run away, and leave me here?"_

Roy kept singing then as he got to the end he opened his eyes and emphasized his voice.

"when I feel numb I'll let you know!  
I won't become what I was before!  
You cannot kill whats not you're creation!  
This is the art of breaking.."

He stopped and they rehearsed more songs meanwhile Sage was in class thinking about last night. She bit her lip as she remembered the kiss and then she stood up and handed in her work and left the class.

She wandered around then walked towards the auditorium but someone wearing a black cloak got in her way. "Ahhhh the whisper...I found you" The man called out as he grabbed her neck. Sage struggled but her arms gave out.

All of a sudden bullets impacted him and Souske ran out of the classroom to see sage in Roy's arms out cold. "sage! wake up damn it" Roy said as he shook her. Souske checked her pulse and her breathing then looked at Roy.

"she's not breathing..." Roy's eyes widened. "I'm guessing someone is going to have to do mouth to mouth..." souske stepped back. "Not me" Roy sighed and layed sage down and gave her Mouth to Mouth.

sage began to breath then sat up and Saw Roy making her blush. "W-what happened?" she said as she stood. Roy let his hair cover his face to hide the blush then stood up and helped sage stand as he walked back and continued practicing.

Souske and Chidori helped Sage walk to the nurses office then stayed with her as Roy continued practicing. After school Roy sighed and rested along with Sora, Rikuro and sasruto. "So Rikuro...you bringing Dez to the dance?" Roy asked as he drank some water.

Rikuro nodded and grinned. "Yep I asked her before she left" Roy then looked at sasruto and Sora. "what about you two?" Sora grinned. "I'm inviting a girl I met here" sasruto shrugged "I don't know who I'm coming with..."

sora looked at Roy. "what about you?" Roy laughed nervously then brushed the hair out of his face. "I'm going to ask sage...well more like I'm going to surprise her..."

They all laughed then got back to Practicing. It was about an hour before the dance so everyone decided to go back home to get ready. After half an hour later everyone was in their clothes for the dance.

Roy wore a silver suit that emphasized his hair and eyes along with his hair itself tied into a ponytail. Sasruto left his hair normal and wore a white suit with black trim around the edges.

sora wore a regular black suit with blood red trim on the edges then a rose in the pocket. Rikuro walked out in a blue suit with black trim on it and a blue Rose in the pocket then they walked to the dance and got ready.

Roy looked out and saw all the people then he signalled and they began playing the song they rehearsed the other day. As they performed Miku, Sage, Chidori and Souske walked in and a spotlight shined on them.

Roy finished the song then looked. "The school would like to give thanks to the four people who made this dance possible!" The Auditorium roared in applause as Roy pointed at Sora. Sora looked and whispered. "What?"

Roy handed the microphone to Sora. "Sing this next one..." Sora sighed. "Fine..." Roy jumped off the stage and walked over to Sage. Sora signalled and the music began to play as Sora began to sing.

_"It feels like everyday it's all the same...it brings me down but I'm the one to blame..."_ Roy walked to Sage and pulled his hand out of his pocket. _"I've tried everything to get away...So here I go again! chasing you down again! Why do I do this!!"_

Roy bowed in front of sage and held his hand out. "Would you like to dance?" Roy said as he held his hand out. _"Over and over!, over and over I fall for you...Over and over...Over and over I try not to!"_

sage took his hand and they both walked to the dance floor and began to dance. _"It feels like everyday stays the same...It's dragging me down and I can't pull away...So here go again!! Chasing you down again!! Why DO I DO THIS!!"_

As they danced Roy kept his arms around her waist. Sage blushed as everyone looked on and tried not to show that she was blushing. _"Over and Over, over and over, I fall for you...Over and Over, Over and Over, I try not to..."_

Roy twirled sage then pulled her in close and continued dancing._ "Over and over, over and over, you make me fall for you...Over and over, over and over, You don't even try!"_ Roy kept dancing with Sage as they both blushed and were being watched by everyone.

_"So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head!!"_ sage rested her head on his chest as they dance when Roy began to sings along as well. _"I try to live without you, everytime I do I feel dead...I know whats best for me! But I want you instead! I'll keep on wasting all my time!"_

As they danced the song was ending. _"Over and over, over and over, I fall for you...Over and over, over and over, I try not to...over and over, over and over, you make me fall for you...Over and over, Over and over, You don't even try to!!"_

Roy bowed and smiled. "thank you for the dance" Roy said as he walked back on stage and performed. Sage sat there then something came over her and she ran to the top of the building and looked out at the moon and a tear fell down her cheek.

Roy was done performing and was talking to Miku. "What was that all about Roy!" Roy sighed. "I'm admitting it...I'm in love with sage...I'm not denying it at all...at least not anymore..." Miku sighed. "If you jeopardize our mission you're head is gone not mine got it!"

Roy sighed again. "I got it commander..." Roy said then looked around. Miku sighed then growled. "SIT!" she called out as a chain on Roy's neck sent him into the ground. "This is the last time I will have your back...if anything happens...you're dead to me..." She said as she walked off.

Roy Ran up the stairs after finding out where sage was from Chidori. "Hopefully nothing stupid happens" Roy said as he made it to the top and saw Sage standing on the edge of the building. "sage!" Roy yelled out as he pulled sage in and held her close.

"Why are you here?" sage said as she hid her face. "I'm here...because...I'm in love with you..." Sage's eyes widened then stepped back but fell backwards and off the building. "AHH!!" Roy's eyes widened.

"SAGE!" He yelled out as he jumped out after her. He pulled her into an embrace then caught a metal pole that stood out of the building. Roy held on as his arm began to hurt. "damn it..."

Sage held on to Roy as he struggled to hold on. "Damn it!" Roy yelled out as his arm gave out and they fell again. they both closed their eyes. Roy thought then reached behind his back and held a gun.

"one shot...this better work!" He said as he shot the gun and hit the metal pole and broke it. "Got it..." Roy said as he Caught the pole and sunk it into a hole in the wall stopping themselves from falling any further.

Sage held on tightly as Roy held on to the pole. "its a two story drop...if I fall it wouldn't be lethal..." Roy said as he let go and fell the rest of the way down taking the full impact.

Sage's eyes wiened as she saw that she wasn't harmed but Roy had taken the full force of the drop. "ROY!" She yelled out as she saw him bleeding profusely from the wounds in his back and head.

Sage looked at him then thought. "usually I know what to do...but why don't I know now!" She cried out as she kept thinking about what to do.

-end of chap 5


	6. Return and randomness

A/N: back to my fmp fic : D welllll let's continue shall we XD -crowd claps- O.O wellllll like I said let's continue : P

_Dream:_

_Roy looked around and sighed. "Not this again..." He called out as he stood up and looked to his side. "I knew it...I have a katana again..." He walked down some corridors then made it to a room in which he saw Sage held from her arms._

_"Ok now this is different..." He growled as he drew the sword and ran past some guards but they did nothing. "What the hell..." He growled out as he sliced the guards but nothing happened._

_"DAMN IT!" He growled as he continued slicing at the guards but nothing happened. all of a sudden everything went blank and the only thing that could be seen was Sage hanging from the chains._

_Roy growled and ran up the wall and sliced the chains catching an unconscious Sage. "Please be alive..." He mumbled as he ran. Out of nowhere they appeared in an underwater base. "What the hell happened now..."_

_Guards appeared and fired rapidly at Roy and Sage when out of nowhere nothing happened the bullets were in the air. "I'll kill them all..." He said as he ran slicing down the guards and walking down the hallway._

_"hmmmm..." Roy said as he kept walking. Sage seemed to stir as she slept. Roy set her down and thought then he pulled off his sheath and cloak along with his shirt. "I wonder if this works..."_

_He kissed sage then kissed her wounds and bruises healing them. "I guess I was right...this is a dream..." Roy stood up and picked up Sage again and kept walking. "Now where is that exit..." He growled._

_A large cloaked man appeared in front of roy. "Who are you...I swear Ima kill you if you don't tell me why I'm here!!" The man smirked then drew his blade. "beat me and you can leave..."_

_The man rushed and swung at Roy. "What the hell!" He yelled out as he jumped back and set sage down and drew his sword and swung. "Good..." The man said as he clashed and began to rapidly swing._

_"AHH!!" Roy yelled out as he hit the ground. The man sheathed his sword. "Pathetic..." The man said as he disappeared. Roy's eyes slowly closed as he saw Sage on the ground. "n-no..."_

_End of Dream_

Roy shot up and then let out a scream in pain. "AHHHHH!!" Roy held his torso and yelled in pain again. "GOD DAMN IT!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!!"

Sasruto sat up and glared at Roy. "Stop yelling...you fell from a two story building during the dance...you've been in a coma for a month...and right about now I advise you to go take a shower and catch up..."

Miku burst in through the door and tackled roy. "Bro! you're ok...ugh...NEXT TIME DON'T DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!!" She yelled out as she punched his head. "ow..." Roy said as he winced but smiled.

"So what happened while I was out?..." Sasruto brushed his hair back and picked up his guitar. "A lot...Sage has been acting weird for a few weeks and right about now Mithril is about to move on with actions."

Roy sighed. "Well I might as well talk to Sora and Rikuro..." Roy stood up and limped out of the room and went into the bathroom to shower. After he finished he went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Out of nowhere a girl with black hair walked in and tackled Roy. "owww what is it with people tackling me..." Roy said as he sat up when he noticed the girl who tackled him was none other than sage.

"s-sage!?" He said as she hugged him tightly. She didn't respond. Roy hugged her back and felt some tears slide down his cheek. "Well I'm ok now....don't worry..." He could hear sobbing as he hugged her.

Sasruto walked in. "Roy get ready we have school....." Roy stood up and held Sage close but then then they both let go of each other. Roy pulled on his shirt and grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

They all walked to school and as they walked in the whole room saw Roy and they cheered. Roy was surprized when he heard it then he sat down as a group of girls surrounded him.

"Why are all of you surrounding me?" Roy called out. One of the girls cried out. "Cause! you are amazing!" Roy had an anime sweatdrop as he ignored everyone. Sasruto was also surrounded.

Sasruto just ignored everyone and finished his work. Later on in the day Roy walked through the halls and listened to his I-pod. "hmmm soo much has changed....I wonder where she is..."

Roy kept walking and listening to music when he saw Sage getting things from the supply closet. "Need help" Roy called out making sage jump slightly. "H-hi Roy" She replied as she kept reaching for something.

Roy looked up and caught a broom that was about to hit her on the head. "Be careful." He called out as he set the broom back up and suddenly the door closed behind them.

Roy sighed. "Great...just great..." He said as he pulled on the cleaning solution. Sasruto souske Rikuro and Sora walked by as they head a thud from the closet and they looked at the door. "What the..." Sasruto said as he stared.

All of a sudden they heard a yell. "Ahh!! Roy why did you do that now I'm wet!" Sage called out but Roy replied. "Not my fault I was trying to pull it out so you wouldn't have to reach for it."

Sasruto Sora and Rikuro went wide eyed and went red. "What the hell are they doing in there!!!" All of a sudden a yell that was misinterpreted as a moan made the three go a darker red.

"R-roy stop pulling on it!" Roy sighed. "I'm trying not to but you keep moving!" All of a sudden another yell was heard and constant thuds were heard. "Roy stop being so rough!" Sage called out.

Roy growled. "I'm not being rough! I'm just trying to not hurt you" Sage sighed and pushed Roy making him fall. "You made more come out!" He yelled out. Sage stopped. "Fine fine.......we'll both get up and pull it out..."

The three standing outside were dark red and Sora got a nosebleed. "W-what the hell is going on" Roy slipped and fell on Sage making her yelp which was mistaken for a moan again. "S-sorry!" He called out. Souske opened the door and the four of them saw Roy and Sage on the ground covered in cleaning solution.

Roy looked up and saw the three of them "Why the hell are you three red!" Sasruto rolled his eyes. "I have something to do..." Sora coughed and whistled. "Same here...." Rikuro laughed then sighed. "Same here...." the three of them walked off.

Roy rubbed his head and shrugged as he helped sage up and walked to his house to Change but Sage followed and he let her change first.  After they were both changed they walked back to school and fixed the auditorium for next weeks dance.

-end of chap 3


	7. Side effect

A/N: FMP FIC IS BACK! Hope ya enjoyed it so far cause here comes more ^^ I barely got back to fanfic so if this chap is screwy I'm sorry I'll fix it up once I find the mistakes arigatou thank you! -bows-

Roy was helping around with the preparations for next weeks dance as he thought to himself. "how ironic that I wake up a week before another school dance...." He kept thinking as he kept decorating the auditorium.

Souske and chidori were working on the stage and doors while sage aquired the rest of the equipment that was going to be needed in the dance. About three hours into the preparations Roy's eyes began to drift to and from consciousness. "ngh..."

Roy was holding his head then he looked around at the room and noticed that something was wrong because he suddenly felt weaker than usual. "w-whats going on?" he mumbled as he fell forward and blood dripped from the scar on his face and the back of his head.

Roy struggled to stand as the blood dripped into his eyes. He winced as he finally stood up and walked towards the exit. "I need to.....find help...." He mumbled as he kept walking. Everyone else was in the house practicing for the dance but they noticed Roy was missing.

"Hey do you know where Kan is?" Rikuro called out to sasruto and Sora. Sora just shook his head and Sasruto shrugged as well. "ugh....we can't get any practice if Kan isn't here..." Sasruto stood up. "I'll go look for him..." He mumbled as he walked out of the door. Sora and Rikuro just looked at each other then at the door then shrugged.

Roy then fell to the ground out cold. Blood was dripping from his scars and making a small puddle around his head. Chidori and Souske were finishing when they head the thud. "What was that?" Souske called out. Chidori looked over and saw Roy on the ground. "Its Roy something must have happened!" She said as she ran over to him.

Souske followed and noticed Roy on the ground with a small puddle of blood on the ground. "we need help...Chidori stay here I'll go find someone." Chidori nodded then souske rushed out and ran into sasruto. "S-sasruto!" He said in between breaths. "I.....need.....help.....Roy.....is bleeding....Badly" Sasruto's eyes widened as he followed Souske.

Roy stood up on his own and was limping to the door as his clothes were stained in blood. Sasruto then walked in and caught Roy and helped him walk. "Roy you have to go to the hospital......we may have what you need but this is serious were taking you to a hospital to get checked."

Roy just nodded as he and Sasruto walked to their house and walked in making Sora and Rikuro's eyes widen. "Roy!" Sora called out as he picked up some keys and ran outside. Rikuro followed Sora. As they pulled up in a car Sasruto helped Roy into it and they drove off to the hospital.

As they kept driving Roy went out cold. Sasruto looked over. "Sora speed it up!" Sora grinned. "ok then" He pushed down on the gas as they went faster and faster. It was about fifteen minutes and they made it. They took Roy in and some medics saw him as they rushed him into a room.

The three stood outside wondering what became of the person whom they knew for years. Sasruto sighed. "someone has to tell Miku about this..." Rikuro and sora shook their heads. Sasruto then scratched his head. "Fine I'll tell her you lazy bakas...." He said as he walked out. "sora give me the keys to the car..." Sora nodded and tossed him the keys.

Sasruto caught them and then he walked off and got into the car and drove off. He thought as he drove. "He's been acting strange ever since he met that girl......I have to meet her and find out what connection she has to roy..." He mumbled as he kept driving.

Souske, Chidori and sage sat on the stage waiting to hear any news on what happened when sasruto walked in. They all looked at him then Sasruto sat down on a chair. "He's ok he just has to get re-stitched and get some medicine cept I have questions for all of you..."

They all nodded and looked on curiosly. "Well you guys know Roy somehow.....now tell me.....souske how do you know him..." Souske sighed and looked over at sasruto. "well we were both in the same part of Mithril for a while..."

Sasruto nodded. "Then tell me why do you two hate each other or at least can't stand each other..." Souske sighed again. "during a mission a few years back before I came here.....we were supposed to stop an illegal manufactorization of Arm slaves....but I had to leave him behind because his arm slave was almost destroyed."

Sasruto looked at him as he processed the info. "even after we left him there he came back alive...and he rejoined Mithril....ever since then he's held some sort of hatred towards me..." Sasruto sighed and looked over at Sage. "Ok now tell me how you know him..."

Sage thought. "I think I knew him as a little kid....I was around six when I met him then two years later he went missing..." Sasruto thought then stood. "sage come with me....there is something I need to tell you...." Sage looked then followed.

They both stopped outside. "You heard Roy was in Mithril right.....then its because of you hes hurting himself....." Sage was confused. "I don't get you..." She thought as she said that. How could Roy be hurting himself because of her. He had merely confessed his felings for her shortly before the accident.

Sasruto looked at her. "Its because he's in love with you that he's hurting himself.....his body is at its limit....is this continues he will die...." sage's eyes widened. How could this happen, she thought as she stopped tears from reaching her eyes.

Sasruto looked at her. "If he's that important to you.....we'll save him.....and make sure he won't die..." Sage nodded as she walked back into the auditorium then sat back on the stage thinking. This is my fault, why does this happen to me, why! As she thought she suddenly broke down and cried.


End file.
